A Secret Once Kept
by thenameiscat
Summary: WillSam: What if Sam told Will about Amy earlier? How would he react? This is about the relationship between Sam and Will and the possible consequences of Sam's secret. Chapter 3 Added. Please R&R. Thanks
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Reunion. FOX did. I'm just borrowing the characters for this story.

She walked alone. It was night time in Bedford and she was on her way to see a man. A man whom she needs to talk to about something important. Something that she has kept from him all these years. Now, it was time to tell him and nothing was going to stop her. Wrapping her cardigan tightly around herself, she approached the house occupied by that particular man. She stopped in front of it and stared for a few moments.

She wished she had told him the secret that had been plaguing her for so many years. Tell him about the daughter he never knew. She didn't mean for it to get as far as this. It just happened. There were many opportunities and she just wasted them. She could've told him and she knew that. But was she wrong to think that if she kept it to herself, this secret would just dissolve itself and they could all lead happy lives? He was one of her closest friends and as much as she doesn't want to hurt him, she cares about him enough to tell him herself rather than him hearing it from someone else. So, there she was standing in front of his house, preparing to risk their friendship. There was no turning back now. She had to do it.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the steps and found herself on the porch. She clenched her hand into a fist and lifted her hand up to knock on the door, hopefully loud enough so he could hear it. Waiting, she heard footsteps inside and the more louder they became, the more nervous she got. The door opened and there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Hey," he greeted surprised to see her. "What brings you by? Are you okay?"

He was always so sweet and caring. He didn't deserve any of this. The way she has treated him was uncalled for. She looked up at him, feeling ashamed of herself for what she's put him through.

"I'm okay," she replied at last. She casually bit her lip and shook her head lightly. "We need to talk." she added in a serious tone.

She watched as he stood to one side to let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked walking closely behind her. She knew it would probably be hard for him to look at her all nervous and confused but how else is she meant to feel? She's about to drop a bombshell on one of her friends which would either make or break their relationship. "Do you want a drink or something? You look like you could do with one." he added in a somewhat bid to comfort her.

She looked at him and shook he head.

"No, thankyou," she replied walking towards the sofa and sitting down feeling uncomfortable being in his house in his presence. She looked at him as he sat on the vacant spot next to her and she felt restless, but she daren't move or do anything. She turned her head and gave an inaudible sigh. She knew the ramifications of telling him. Of course, he'll get angry. That was expected. Then he probably wouldn't want to speak to her again--for awhile at least. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but if she didn't tell him now, another opportunity would be wasted and she didn't want that.

Not again.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he had taken her off guard with that question, but she knew she had to answer it. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. Always."

Tears welled up in her eyes when he said that, but she quickly wiped them with her cardigan sleeve and turned away from him.

Always. That word replayed in her head. He has been so good to her and now she's going to repay him by admitting that she has kept the truth from him? It was at this moment that she began to have second thoughts. It would be noble to tell him, but she couldn't bear to lose him. She just couldn't.

"You know, I really shouldn't have come here," she stated standing up and proceeding to walk away. "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

As she was going to walk away, she felt his strong hand grabbing hers, she turned around and she saw him standing in front of her. His breath caressing her face.

"Talk to me." he said letting go of her hand slightly.

She shook her head.

"I can't." she whispered.

She really wanted to turn away and run out, but she couldn't do that either. She avoided his gaze as it was just too awkward to look at him at that moment. She felt his hand lightly cupping her chin as he slowly made her turn to look at him.

"Please tell me," he said worriedly. She tried to fight back more tears, but she knew that wouldn't last. There was an uneasy silence between them. Neither of them said a word for a few moments. "Sam, please?"

Hearing him say her name like she really mattered to him made her realise that the truth has to come out, no matter the consequences. She sighed and looking into his eyes. This was going to hurt him. But, it would hurt more if she kept lying to him much longer.

"Will, you...we," she began as tears fell freely down her face. "Will, we have a daughter."


	2. Apologies

As soon as she said those words, she immediately saw how hurt he was about the revelation. His eyes that were once warm with care suddenly turned cold with fury. They found themselves silent yet again, but this time it was unbearable that it just tortured her. They just stood there frozen, not saying a word. The look on his face spoke louder than words ever could. She attempted to place a firm hand on his shoulder to provide him the solace that he needed in this situation, but he took a few steps back before her hand even touched the fabric of his shirt. Of course, she expected Will to react like that. The secret that was once kept from him was now out in the open and now the damage to their relationship was probably irreparable. Sam stood there hapless as Will turned around and walked over to the other side of the room, his gaze not looking back to her direction. She watched as he placed his hands on his hips and just stood there, by the window to gather his thoughts about the news he had just received.

"Will, please say something," she pleaded in an effort to break the silence that had transpired between them. She walked a few steps in his direction, but stopped mid stride as she didn't want to be too close to him, especially with the way he was feeling towards her.

After not saying anything for a few moments, Will turned around and just looked at her with the same hurt expression on his face.

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" he replied crossing his arms over his chest. The tone of his voice was somewhat calm, but Sam could tell that she definitely wasn't off the hook. "How hurt I am that you have taken it upon yourself to lie to me all this time? How I have a daughter that I never knew existed? No words can describe how I feel right now."

Indeed, Sam couldn't feel any worse than she did at that moment. If she had just told him sooner, the situation wouldn't be like this. Will would've handled the news better and Sam would have had a clear conscience instead of having lies build up out of her control.

"I'm sorry, Will," she cried as if apologising would solve things. It would take a lot of work to mend their fragile friendship. She took a few more steps and her eyes wandered ashamedly to the floor. She wiped the excess tears away with her hands and looked up at him again. "I didn't mean for it to get as far as it did. It just became harder to tell you as the years passed. I know that's no excuse, but I just want you to know how sincerely sorry I am."

Will slowly uncrossed his arms and slid his hands in his pockets. To Sam, it was an improvement from position he took before. It didn't mean that he had accepted her apology, but she hoped it was possibly a step towards that.

"You're sorry?" he replied after a brief moment. "Sorry doesn't solve everything, Sam. How can I ever trust you again?"

Sam couldn't answer that straight away. She knew that he was right. How could he trust her? She's kept him away from his child.

Their child.

She looked at him, trying to find the right words, but she couldn't. No words would come out. Sam just looked downward to the floor. Ashamed. Yes, that's how she felt.

"But, you can," she replied, her eyes never leaving the floor. "I promise, Will. You can learn to trust me again." she added looking up slightly.

Will shook his head and shrugged.

"That's the thing," he replied, trying to look at her in the eye. "I don't think I'll be able to."

Sam still looked at the floor, knowing that the trust in their relationship was gone.


	3. Questions

With trickles of tears cascading down her face, Sam looked back up at Will. There was no turning back now. She had done what she intended to do, but she didn't want to leave it like that between them. Sam walked closer to him, but with every step forward, he stepped back.

She didn't blame him.

How could she? She had betrayed one of the only people she had ever trusted. He was the one who helped her with her ailing marriage to Craig when he was cheating on her. All the times she thought her marriage was going to fail, Will was the one to make her see sense. He had helped her in so many ways and now she didn't have him anymore.

"_I don't think I'll be able to."_

Those words had stung on impact. He couldn't trust her the way she had been able to trust him and it really hurt her. There was no-one to blame but herself for this. Looking at him squarely in the eyes, she nodded slightly. Now knowing that their friendship was over and without another word, she turned on her heel and proceeded to the door.

"Does Craig know?" came his voice suddenly which made her turn back. After standing there silently for so long, she was relieved that he had finally said something. Despite the fact that the question she was about to answer was on a touchy subject, she had to answer.

"He knows that I have a daughter," she responded hesitantly trying to stay composed. "But he doesn't know who the father is." Sometimes she had wished she had told Craig the whole truth, but she knew that it would make her and Will's situation, not to mention her and Craig's, much worse than it already was.

He looked at her in silence again, trying to figure things out. Craig was his best friend, that much was true, and to hurt him would just be torture. They had grown up together and despite the fact that Craig knew that Will was in love with Sam once upon a time, they still remained tight and he wasn't gonna let one mistake ruin that.

"Good," he responded simply. "I don't want him to know anything else until I've had time to process this myself….and it's probably gonna take awhile."

It wasn't that Will didn't want Craig to know, he did, but the problem was timing. He and Sam had Henry now and were their own family. The last thing Will wanted was to complicate things. He watched as Sam nodded in understanding. Will was still upset, angry and confused and was no way gonna forgive her in a hurry, but the truth was out now and he was relieved that he knew the truth and that he had a child.

"So, uh, where is she?" he asked her a lot more calmly and a bit more relaxed than he was before. He took a spot on the sofa and sat there, patting the seat next to him so Sam could sit down. Standing wasn't gonna do them any good. Sam was reluctant so sit next to him at first because of everything that had just happened, but she sat down anyway and looked at him.

"That's the thing," she replied. "I don't know. Her adoptive mother left town with her three years ago. She's sent cards since then, but that's all I know." Sam bit her lip nervously. She so wanted Will to forgive her and if that meant telling him everything then so be it.

"Is she a nice person?" he asked just staring blankly at her. "Her adoptive mother? I wouldn't want our daughter to be unsafe." It felt strange referring to her as their daughter when he didn't know she existed until five minutes ago.

Sam was taken aback too. After hearing him so those words she couldn't help but shoot him a smile.

"I've only met her once, but I wouldn't have let her take her if she wasn't capable of being a good mother, so I would say she is." For the first time that night since she had told him, Sam felt relaxed, but that was probably because they were being civil. Once Will knew everything, he'd be back to giving her the silent treatment.

"Does our daughter have a name?" he asked giving a little chuckle. "I don't wanna keep saying 'our daughter' all the time." This time Will was looking squarely at her. His eyes were sparkling at her, still with a little madness, but Sam could deal with that.

"Yes," she responded with a nod. "Amy. Our daughter's name is Amy."


End file.
